somber_elegyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysia Pereguine
Elysia Granduer Pereguine, who is known as the Darkfallen Queen, is world's first dark mage to succeed to bring the world into darkness for over 350 years. Her control of the world suddenly came to an end a few centuries later from her disappearance. Biography Elysia was born in Hallowmere in May 22nd, 1861 BC. She was abandoned as a child and brought to the Hallowmere Royal Family Her new father, Riodrick Pereguine, gladly brought her into his arms. Knowing Elysia is an abandoned daughter, Riodrick hid her away from the rest of his family. Elysia was a curious child. Over the years of living underneath the Pereguine name, she created a new subject of magic that is known to be the Dark Arts. She created Necromancy. To talk to the dead and bring them back to life. She tested this on those who passed away over the years in Hallowmere. It proved successful but, it brought mass hysteria over Hallowmere. She eventually hid the book of the Dark Arts away. Elysia eventually fell ill from an unknown disease. She died around January, 1848 BC. She was buried by Riodrick at her favorite lookout spot somewhere near Hallowmere. Sudden Revival Sometime around 1760 BC. Elysia came back from the dead. Her revival sparked mass hysteria that someone was practicing the forbidden dark arts. Hallowmere was left in ruins and she decided to stay there as her home. She created 3 spells to help conquer Misbah as her empire for life. Valhalla helped Elysia reach her full potential and to gain power from the darkness and killing of others. This proves to be extremely dangerous since Valhalla doesn't have control over Elysia anymore since she is 20x more powerful than Valhalla and any god/goddess combined. Her knowledge of dark magic and extreme hatred is enough to kill a god and to eliminate the world as she pleases. Her arrival sparked the War of the Dark Ages. Appearance Elysia is depicted to have brown hair and hazel eyes when she was born. Now she is depicted to have purple hair and glowing eyes and a black robe. She always carried her Book of the Dark Arts with her just incase something happened. Powers and Abilities Elysia is extremely powerful and is known as a God-Like Dark Mage. Her 3 Legendary spells have changed the face of the Earth forever. She is technically immortal if she always sides with the Darkness. If that fades from her. She will slowly decay overtime. * Timeshift Spell '- The Timeshift spell brought the world into chaos once first used. She drowned coastal towns and shipwrecked many trading ships and caused the world to be put into perpetual twilight for over 300 years. Worldwide panic and mass suicides occurred. * '''Bloodboil/Bloodbending '- The blood spells are extremely dangerous as she is able to move people against their will and boil people from the inside out. She rarely used this spell as it was for one person at a time. * '''Modified Necromancy - One of the most dangerous spells she ever created. Elysia is able to summon the undead but, if that undead is killed they will multiply. (1-2-4-8-16...) She was able to kill off 10 million people off the face of the Earth and is one of her favorite spells and one she commonly used. * 'Immortality '- Elysia's Immortality is only active if she always has Darkness in her heart. Present Day Elysia is seen hiding from others in Great Folly, Ryalis. She is over 2,000 years old and her days are numbered by only a few weeks since she lost the Darkness in her heart over a century ago. She gives you information on who Valhalla is and that she begs of you not to make any deals with him. She never explains what she did in the past. Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Deceased Characters